The invention relates to compounds and compositions useful for treating injuries caused by chemical warfare and similar agents.
A variety of ion channel proteins exist to mediate ion flux across cellular membranes. The proper expression and function of ion channel proteins is essential for the maintenance of cell function and intracellular communication. Numerous diseases and disorders are the result of misregulation of membrane potential or aberrant calcium handling. Given the central importance of ion channels in modulating membrane potential and ion flux in cells, identification of agents that can promote or inhibit particular ion channels are of great interest, both as research tools and as therapeutic agents.